A Love At First Sight
by jyvonne13
Summary: Ophelia's husband just left her and she's turned to Morticia for help. After living at their house for a while, she connects with a newly heartbroken Fester. What happens when Ophelia and Fester get into a new relationship? Will it last? And how do Gomez and Morticia deal with their siblings dating each other?
1. Bubble Bath

**I am back with another Addams Family story. I ship Gomez and Morticia way too much, it's kinda sad. But after collections of short stories in "50 Shades of Gomez" and "Moonlight Sonata" from each of their perspectives and a few one shots, I feel like it's now time for a full length story featuring my favorite couple in the world. I'm not sure how long this story will be so we'll see what happens. Hope you like it and as always leave a review and let me know why you love Gomez and Morticia.**

Chapter One:

Bubble Bath

When Gomez woke up the first thing he heard was the sound of thunder outside. He knew it was going to be a good day.

Next to him was his beautiful Morticia. Eyes closed off in deep dreams, she looked like a dark angel. He ran his fingers gently through her hair as he looked at her, mesmerized by how beautiful she was: her black hair cascaded across her shoulders, her pale skin was as soft as fine silk, her beautiful gray-blue eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful as she slept soundly. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose and saw a light smile touch her lips.

When she didn't wake up from her slumber, Gomez decided to make this morning special for her. It was very often that they had romantic mornings and this one wasn't going to be the exception. After giving her one more kiss, he gently removed her arm from around his waist and slipped out from under the covers, making sure to tuck her in so she would stay warm. He slipped on his red and black satin robe, then walked across the room to their luxury lights blinked as he flipped them on. He walked across the cold floor and began to run a hot bath for them. He poured in Morticia's favorite bubble bath and added a couple of bath bombs. He pulled a couple of jars out of a cabinet and after the bathtub was full, he poured in some bath salts and a handful of dried rose petals. Then he lit a few candles and turned on some romantic music. Afterwards he stepped back and admired his work and thought of how excited Morticia would be when she saw what he had done.

All of a sudden he heard a light tapping at his feet and looked down to see Thing standing next to him. "Isn't it perfect Thing? Tish is going to love it."

Thing then hopped off the floor to dim the lights.

Gomez smirked. "You think of everything."

Thing gave a thumbs up then left the room.

Gomez went back into the bedroom where Morticia was still sound asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and ran his fingers through her soft hair again. He hated to wake her up but if they didn't hurry they wouldn't have time to enjoy the bath before they had to start getting the children ready for school. He kissed her gently. "Tish." She flinched but otherwise didn't wake up. "Tish," he said shaking her lightly.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she locked eyes with him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Bonjour mon amour," she said sleepily. There was a smirk behind her eyes, she knew what her French did to him.

And sure enough it sent his heart racing. "Tish." He leaned down and began to kiss her. She immediately kissed him with an ever-growing passion, her sleepy lips seeking out his hungrily. He quickly forgot about the bath as he lay on top of her kissing her harder and letting out a few moans. She wrapped her leg around her waist as his hand drifted down her waist to grip her butt. She then started to untie his robe, excited to find that he still wore nothing under it. Her legs opened, inviting him into her.

Before he could sink into her hot center and let her love consume him, he remembered the bath growing cold in the next room. He used all of his willpower to break the kiss and hold her hand in his when she tried to pull him back to her.

"I have a surprise for you Tish," he said catching his breath.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

He got off her and then carried her bridal style through the open bathroom door.

She gasped when she saw the romantic set up. "Gomez, this is incredible!" She held him close and gave him another loving kiss. "Thank you my darling."

He kissed her nose."Anything for you cara mia."

They walked over to the bath and she stepped in first. "Ooh, it's really hot," she said.

"I know," he said with a smirk. Both of them liked their bath water scalding hot, as if they were sitting in a boiling cauldron. They sat down in the bubbles with the candles crackling around them and the sounds of romantic music setting the mood.

Morticia rested her head on his chest and gave a content sigh. "I love these kinds of mornings."

"We'll have more of them then," he said kissing the top of her head.

She then straddled his waist and rested her forehead on his with her arms around his neck. "You really are the most incredible husband in the world."

He ran his hands up her legs to her waist. "And you are the most amazing wife in the universe Tish."

She let out a cross between a giggle and a moan when he squeezed her butt. Then she retaliated by running her fingers down his chest. He shivered under her touch. "Mon sauvage," she whispered. Her hand grasped his erection and he groaned.

He couldn't take it anymore. He guided her hips so that he was right at her opening. They both let out pleasure filled moans as she lowered herself down onto him. She immediately locked lips with him, their tongues exploring each others mouths with a fiery passion. Her nails raked down his back as he moved her up and down on him.

"Cara mia," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you."


	2. Heartbroken

Chapter Two:

Heartbroken

After their bubble bath and another roll around in their bed, Gomez and Morticia got dressed and had breakfast with everyone in the dining room. Now the children had been sent off to school, Mama was working on her potions, Lurch was cleaning the breakfast dishes, and the two of them were in the living room. Morticia was knitting a scarf that was about four feet long and Gomez was standing on his head reading the paper.

"More zen yogi darling?" Morticia said with a laugh.

"This new pose is supposed to be good for the brain," Gomez replied.

"Anything good in the paper?"

"There's this interesting article talking about the pros and cons of investing in coins."

"Are you going to?"

"Well according to this, only an idiot would do it. Seems to be a fad that will die off in a few weeks."

"I see." She held up the scarf she was working on. "What do you think of this darling? This one is for Wednesday. It's starting to get cold outside, I want our babies to be warm."

"She'll definitely be warm in that," he said observing how long it was.

Morticia noticed it was unusually quiet. "It's so quiet around here. Where's Fester?" She realized they hadn't seen him all morning.

"I'm not sure," Gomez said coming down from his head. "Maybe he went out with Diana?" Diana was Fester's new girlfriend.

All of a sudden they heard a crash outside the window as an ax lodged into a tree.

"Oh no, Fester is throwing axes again," Morticia said concerned.

"He only does this when he's really upset," Gomez said equally concerned.

"I think we should go find him."

The two of them went out the back door and sure enough found Fester in the backyard throwing axes at trees. There were at least 20 of them stuck in the big oak tree. The fact that none of them had missed concerned them even more.

"Doing a little target practice Fester?" Gomez asked.

"It helps get my mind off of things," Fester said sadly as he threw another ax.

"What's wrong?" Morticia said.

Fester turned to face them. His eyes were red and puffy. "Diana left me."

"What?!" Morticia said in shock.

"Why?!" Gomez said. Fester and Diana had been together for almost a year. Gomez and Morticia were sure they would get married. Fester had been happier than they had ever seen him and they were very excited for him.

"She's moving to Prague with a guy she met at work."

"Fester, I'm so sorry," Morticia said reaching out and giving him a comforting hug.

"Well, Fester you don't need a girl like that," Gomez said, attempting to be encouraging. "She didn't know how good she had it."

"I was going to ask her to marry me today. I bought the ring and everything." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and sure enough inside was a diamond engagement ring. "I was so sure she was going to be my wife. We were going to get married and have beautiful children like you two do. And now my hopes and dreams are forever crushed."

"No they're not Fester," Morticia said. "I know it seems bad now, but you'll find someone else."

"I don't know if I'll ever find anyone like her." Fester shoved the ring back into his pocket. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get away for awhile. Maybe I'll go to Canada or Italy or something."

Gomez put his hand on his shoulder. "I think some space will be good for you. Go, see the world, meet some new ladies, have a few drinks. We're always here for you if you need anything."

Fester forced a smile. "Thanks Gomez. I'll see you two later." He went into the house to go pack his things.

"I feel so bad for him," Morticia said. "He was really happy with Diana."

Gomez crossed his arms. "I should have known something was up with her. I would have ended it before it got started."

"I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine eventually. Fester isn't the type of person to stay upset for long."


	3. Another One

Chapter Three:

Another One

Two days passed and Fester hadn't come home or contacted them. Morticia was worried but Gomez assured her that his brother was fine. When he was down, he always felt better after spending a few days out of the country blowing up dynamite caps in crowded subways.

That afternoon she was taking care of her plants in the conservatory while her husband was in his office doing some work. Her henbane was really blooming this year and the deadly nightshade looked as deadly as ever. After giving them all some water she busied herself feeding her African Strangler, Cleopatra. She turned when she heard a shout at the door.

A man in a suit stood there looking horrified.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked concerned.

"I just saw a severed hand!" he exclaimed.

Morticia smiled. "Oh yes, Thing just loves to greet our guests. How may I help you sir?"

The man looked at her in shock. "I-I'm Dr. Thompson, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Addams."

"He's upstairs in his office right now. I'll ring for our butler to have him take you there." She pulled the noose hanging from the ceiling and it rang a bell for Lurch that crashed throughout the house. Lurch, always efficient, appeared in the doorway in seconds.

"You rang?" he said in his deep voice.

"Lurch, would you please take Mr. Thompson upstairs to Gomez's office?" she asked.

Lurch put a big hand on Mr. Thompson's shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the huge, Frankenstein-like man he was face to face with. "Follow me," Lurch said. Mr. Thompson looked at Morticia helplessly and after realizing this wasn't a joke, reluctantly followed Lurch upstairs.

"Make sure he doesn't trip over anything Lurch, Mr. Thompson seems quite jumpy today."

Morticia continued to feed her plant and afterwards went into the kitchen to make herself some tea, black tea to be exact. Just as she had sat down in the living room and gotten comfortable the doorbell rang again. Lurch answered the door and soon brought in a blubbering Ophelia.

"Morticia!" she cried.

Morticia stood up and went over to her. "Ophelia, what's the matter?" Through all of her sobs, Morticia couldn't understand a word her sister was saying. She sighed and sat her on the couch and got her some tissues but the crying didn't seem like it would ever end. "Ophelia, I can't help you if you don't stop crying so you can tell me what's wrong."

"Jacob left me!" Ophelia sobbed.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He said I was too much to handle and he didn't want to be with me anymore so he left and threw me out of the house!" Jacob was Ophelia's husband. They had been married for two years. Morticia agreed that Ophelia was a little bit much to deal with sometimes but she never would have thought Jacob would up and leave her like that.

"I'm sorry Ophelia…"

"I mean, I don't understand why he left. I'm not too much to deal with! At least I don't leave my socks all over the floor and tell him that he can't shop as much as he wants to. I'm not going to cook for him every day. But _I'm_ the one that's too much to handle! Can you believe that Morticia? Me, too much to handle! Who needs men? They're nothing but a bunch of jerks!"

Morticia wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Yes there were men who were jerks, but not all of them were. Her husband was living proof of that. So she changed the subject. "So what are you going to do since he threw you out?"

"I'm going to live with you," Ophelia said wiping her eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, you have a big house. I'm sure you have plenty of guest rooms."

"Yes but...what about mom and dad? Why don't you stay with them?"

"They're on vacation in Fiji for a month. What am I supposed to do until they get back?" She could see that Morticia was still skeptical. "Come on Morticia, it'll only be for a few weeks. Just until I can get back on my feet, I swear. You'll hardly know I'm here."

Morticia wasn't too enthusiastic about her sister staying over. Growing up with Ophelia had been enough. Her sister had always been incredibly spoiled, refused to do any chores, and sang loudly in the shower. But she also couldn't abandon her in her time of need. "Well...I guess it'll be alright."

"Yay!" Ophelia hugged Morticia tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Morticia!"

"I'll see you later Mr. Thompson," Gomez said from the hallway where he was letting Mr. Thompson out. Then he came into the living room. "Hey ladies." He went over to Morticia and gave her a kiss.

"Guess who's living here now?" Ophelia said excitedly.

"Who?" Gomez said worriedly. Please don't let it be her, he thought.

"Me! Isn't it great?"

Gomez looked at his wife in desperation. Tell me she's lying, he said with his eyes.

Morticia gave a helpless shrug.

Ophelia hopped up from the couch. "I'm going to go bring in my stuff."

She left the room and Gomez looked at Morticia. "Cara mia…"

"I'm only for a little while Gomez," Morticia explained. "Jacob left her and she has nowhere else to go."

"There are hotels!"

"Gomez, she's my sister."

Gomez sighed. He knew she didn't like it either, but he also knew that she would do anything to help her sister no matter how annoying she was. He held her hands and kissed them. "Alright querida, I'm on your side."

Morticia smiled. She could always count on Gomez for anything. She ran her fingers across his cheek. "Merci mon cher."

"Tish, that's French!" he said, his dismay over Ophelia staying with them completely forgotten. He started to kiss her fingers. She giggled as his lips trailed up her arm to her neck.

"Oh my god, would you two chill?" Ophelia said from the doorway.

The two of them glared at her. Gomez sighed. This was not going to be easy.


	4. Living With Ophelia

Chapter Four:

Living With Ophelia

That evening they were all hanging out in the living room by the fire. Morticia and Ophelia sat on the couch together and Wednesday sat on the floor while Morticia combed her long hair.

"In school today we talked about what we want to be when we grow up," Wednesday said.

"And what do you want to be darling?" Morticia asked curiously. Wednesday had already gone through a series of things she wanted to be when she grew up.

"A dark sorceress."

"A dark sorceress?" Ophelia said incredulously. "That's morbid. When I was your age I wanted to be a princess."

Wednesday looked at her aunt as if she were a squashed bug. "Ew."

Morticia resisted the urge to laugh. Wednesday definitely took after her mother, Morticia remembered when she wanted to be a dark sorceress and spent all of her time memorizing spells from her grandmother's spellbook. "You can be whatever you want to be Wednesday, remember that."

Ophelia observed Wednesday playing with her dolls while Morticia ran a comb that looked like it was made from fangs through her hair. "Wednesday, don't you have any Barbie dolls? Every little girl has Barbie dolls."

Wednesday reached into her basket of dolls and pulled out what was definitely a Barbie dolls but she was wrapped in a straight jacket and her hair was shaved off.

Ophelia gasped.

"This one has been committed to an insane asylum where they've cut off all her hair to give her electrotherapy." She pulled out another one with a knife shoved through her forehead. "This one was murdered by Jack The Ripper." She pulled out one more that looked mostly in tact but half her face was melted off. "This one had her face melted off in boiling acid."

Ophelia stared at her in shock. She looked at Morticia hoping her sister was just as horrified but she instead had an amused smile on her face. She should have known, this was the exact type of thing Morticia did when they were kids. Ophelia then crossed her arms and sighed. "You're definitely your mother's child."

The next morning, Gomez and Morticia sat at the kitchen table having breakfast with their children. Mama had made them delicious blackberry pancakes which were Wednesday and Pugsley's favorite.

"What's happening in school today kids?" Gomez asked.

"My class is going on a field trip," Pugsley replied.

"Oh that's right, you're going to the Spy Museum. Make sure you take a look at memorial of spies tortured to death. They have replicas of how some of them died. It's spectacular."

"Cool!" Pugsley exclaimed.

"Have fun dear," Morticia said. "What about you Wednesday?"

"I'm presenting a project on the Salem Witch Trials."

"Make sure you talk about Great Aunt Calpernia."

"I have three slides for her."

All of a sudden a high pitched scream rang throughout the house.

"Oh my…" Morticia said.

"Was that Aunt Ophelia?" Pugsley asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ophelia burst into the room soaking wet with shampoo in her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Ophelia, what's the matter?" Gomez asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There was a snake in my shower!" she shouted.

"A snake?" He and Morticia looked at Pugsley. "Pugsley, did you let Carl out of his cage?"

"He was bored," Pugsley replied. "I let him out so he can stretch."

"That thing is gigantic!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"He's a boa constrictor."

"You keep a boa constrictor in your _house_?!"

"Ophelia, it's okay," Morticia said trying to calm her sister down. "Carl is harmless."

"Morticia, it's a giant _snake_!"

"And he won't hurt you. Look, it won't happen again. Pugsley, while Aunt Ophelia is here how about you keep Carl in his cage. And if you let him out make sure you're watching him or keep him in your room."

"Okay," Pugsley replied.

Ophelia felt something crawl across her foot and screamed even louder when she looked down and saw a spider. "AHHHH!"

"What? What's wrong?!" Gomez said.

"It's a spider! Get it away! Get it away!"

Wednesday bent down and picked up the black tarantula.

Ophelia screamed even louder. "Get that thing away from me!"

"I left the cage open so they could breathe," Wednesday said. "Roberta must have gotten out."

"Go put her away for now darling," Morticia said. "The same rule goes for you too."

"Yes mother," Wednesday said before going off to put the spider in the cage with the others.

Ophelia was still shaking and looked absolutely horrified. Morticia gave her a sympathetic look. Deep down, Gomez was jumping for joy. Maybe if Ophelia was afraid of the kids' pets she'd leave sooner.

The next evening Ophelia was looking for her sister and when she walked into the kids playroom, she screamed as a knife soared inches past her face and lodged into the wall.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"We're playing darts," Wednesday said.

"Those aren't darts! Those are knives!"

"It's more fun with knives," Pugsley said.

"Sorry Ophelia," Gomez said resisting the urge to chuckle at the disturbed look on Ophelia's face.

Ophelia went over and sat next to Morticia on the couch. The way she slumped over dramatically, Morticia could tell one of her sister's monologue's was about to take place and she wasn't wrong.

"Morticia I'm so upset over Jacob," Ophelia said with a sniff. "We were so perfect together. Sure he was annoying at times, but we were supposed to be together forever."

"Well Ophelia…" Morticia tried to think of a way to make her feel better. "Look on the bright side. Suppose things weren't meant to work out between you and Jacob like you thought. This leaves a lot of new opportunities for you to find someone else." She clapped her hands together. "I've got an idea. How about you try out the rack? It's a perfect way to relieve stress."

"You have the best ideas querida," Gomez said coming over to kiss her cheek.

They went down to the dungeon where the torture rack was in the middle of the dark room.

Ophelia looked around. The black stone walls were lined with torches that were the only light in the room. There were various torture devices around the room including a wheel of pain, various whips, chains, and iron rods. "I didn't know there was a dungeon in your house…"

"It's perfect for disposing of your enemies," Gomez said. "My great grandfather used the stuff in here all the time and so did his father before him and his father before him."

Ophelia chuckled nervously. "You're joking right?"

"There are bones in the closet," Wednesday said as she busied herself with strapping her brother to an electric chair.

Ophelia looked at Morticia. "They're joking?"

Morticia just smirked. They were most certainly not joking.

She led Ophelia over to the rack. "This is perfect to get your mind off of things. I use it all the time. Lay down."

Ophelia lay down and they tied her hands and feet up. "I feel like a prisoner."

"We haven't even started yet," Gomez said. He put his cigar in one of the many conveniently placed ash trays around the house. "Ready?"

"I guess so."

Gomez tightened the rack.

"Oh my!" Ophelia exclaimed as her limbs were stretched.

Morticia looked down at her sister. "She's not turning purple yet darling. Give it another try."

Gomez tightened it again.

"Ah!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"I usually have it four times," Morticia said. "Three should be good for her Gomez."

"Alright," Gomez said tightening it once again.

"Is this supposed to be helping?!" Ophelia said feeling like her limbs were being ripped out of their sockets.

"It'll settle in in a few seconds," Morticia replied.

Gomez lit another cigar. "Are you focusing more on the pain than on Jacob?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'd say this was a success."

"Look mon amor, she's starting to turn purple," Morticia said with fascination.

Gomez pulled her into his arms and started kissing her neck. "Tish, that's French! My god querida, you're so sexy...!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Ophelia exclaimed. "Untie me!"

Morticia ran her fingers across Gomez's cheek. "Later my love."

They began to untie Ophelia.

"Well, how do you feel?" Morticia asked. "Do you feel relaxed?"

Ophelia moved around her arms. "Well...actually I kinda am."

"The rack always works like a charm."

"Maybe we should get her onto the nail bed next," Gomez said.

"I think I've had enough for one night," Ophelia said. She looked around the room once more. "Besides, this place gives me the creeps. Let's go back upstairs."

"Sure," Gomez said. He turned to Wednesday and Pugsley. Pugsley's hair was sticking straight up after being electrocuted and Wednesday looked triumphant. "Kids, do you want to finish our darts game?"

"Yeah, sure!" Pugsley said. He got out of the chair and he and Wednesday ran past Ophelia up the stairs.

Before Morticia could begin to follow them, Gomez took her hand. She looked back at him and she found him giving her a sensual look. "Do you want to come back down here tonight cara mia?" he asked.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of the fun they always had in the dungeon. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll make some good use out of the rack," she said with a wink.

Just the thought of it made him want her right then and there. "Can't wait."

She kissed his lips. "Moi aussi."

He started to kiss her again. "You make it impossible to wait until tonight."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. She didn't know what they were talking about, probably another one of their sick games. But in the state she was in, the sight of her sister and her husband's constant affection annoyed her. She turned and went upstairs hoping she wouldn't be nearly skewered by another knife or attacked by another snake along the way.


	5. Gomez and Ophelia

Chapter 5:

Gomez and Ophelia

Gomez was in his office the next afternoon. He was trying to do some correspondence with his many businesses and one of his old friends had emailed him about some law advice. Gomez had practiced law for a while and was quite accomplished at it but it had been starting to bore him lately. So he was taking a sabbatical for an unknown period of time to focus on things like stocks and the logistics of blowing up trains.

He looked up when he heard the door across the room open and he hoped it was Morticia. Instead it was Ophelia. "Hey Ophelia. What's up?"

Ophelia was still dwelling on Jacob leaving her and she wanted some way to get her mind off of it. What better way than talking to Gomez?

In truth she still had a bit of a crush on him. After all, her parents had set her up to marry him 13 years ago, before they all found out he was madly in love with her sister. In a way she still wished it had been her who married Gomez. After all, he was rich and successful, not to mention super handsome. Everything about him just screamed elegance and at the same time sex appeal. His slicked back hair was a bit longer than usual, his brown eyes were dazzling, and his muscles were easily defined through the blood red velvet shirt he wore.

The more she thought about it, she decided the best way to stop thinking about Jacob was to move her interests to another man and it was worth a shot trying to find out whether he harbored any secret feeling for her, right?

She sauntered over to him and leaned against him desk. "What are you doing?"

"Just some administrative things," he said gesturing to the documents in front of him. "Nothing super interesting."

She decided it was time to lay on the flirting extra hard so she leaned closer to him and tossed her long blonde hair, batting her eyelashes for a good measure. She was met with a cloud of smoke in her face. She coughed and waved it away.

"Sorry," Gomez said taking the cigar out of his mouth and putting it into the ashtray on the desk.

"Why do you smoke those things anyway?" she said in frustration.

"I've been smoking since I was five, there's no use stopping now," he said with a shrug.

He wondered why Ophelia was here, she didn't usually interrupt his work like this. He was also not oblivious to the dramatic hair tossing and the low cut shirt she was wearing and wondered what her _real_ motive for being here was. "So...what can I do for you?"

Ophelia switched back to flirting mode. She'd always been a better flirt than Morticia, this should be easy. "I've been here for three days and I feel like we haven't talked much," she said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked carefully.

"Gomez...do you think we could have been together? If you hadn't met Morticia first?"

He should have expected her to say this. It was no secret to him that Ophelia still liked him. She'd been furious with Morticia when she found out that he had asked her to marry him instead and tried everything she could to get him to change his mind before, and even after, their wedding. She had tried to change his mind before he and Morticia got married. She had objected during the ceremony. She invited them on a family trip to Cabo with the intention of hooking up with him. No matter what Ophelia did, it always backfired. He was hopelessly devoted to Morticia. Besides, he wasn't into blonde's.

"Ophelia, Morticia is the love of my life, we've been over this."

"But like, if you hadn't met her?" She was sitting on the desk now getting closer to him. "Don't you think we would have been good together?"

Gomez took a long drag of his cigar to avoid answering. Ophelia was in a fragile place right now, how did he tell her that he found her unbearably annoying and not nearly as lovely as her sister?

"Gomez, don't you remember Cabo and how much fun that was? We hung out at the beach and had wine in the hot tub. You liked my bikinis on that trip didn't you?"

Shortly after he and Morticia's marriage, the Frump family had invited them on a trip to their summer home in Cabo for a couple of weeks. It was undoubtedly a plot for Mrs. Frump and Ophelia to try to make him fall in love with Ophelia. Sure they'd spent time on the beach and they'd had wine in the hot tub but Morticia had been there the entire time and as always he and his wife were joined at the hip. He wasn't even thinking about her sister the entire two weeks of the trip.

"Well yeah it was fun but Ophelia you're being ridiculous…"

She reached across the desk and grabbed his tie pulling him to her so that her face was inches from his. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were together Gomez? I have. We should try it out."

Gomez removed his tie from her hand and backed up. "We are _not_ going to…"

"Going to what?" Morticia said from where she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Gomez leaned back and adjusted his tie. He'd be damned if Ophelia was going to get him in trouble with his wife over something so crazy.

Ophelia glared at her sister for a moment. She was _always_ interrupting moments between her and Gomez right before they got juicy.

She got off the desk and tossed her hair. "Nothing." She then turned back to Gomez and winked. "I'll see you later Gomez."

Gomez just rolled his eyes.

Ophelia flounce out of the room and Morticia went over to her husband. "What was that all about?" She wasn't mad at him. The thought of Gomez ever pursuing her sister was laughable to her. That Ophelia had the audacity to still try was what bothered her.

Gomez held her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I've said it before and I'll say it again darling, Ophelia is weird as hell." He put his cigar aside and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you're here. I could use some distraction from work."

Suddenly everything with her sister was forgotten. She gave him an equally passionate kiss in return. "J'taime mon amor."

He held her close and kissed her neck as he spoke. "I love you too Tish."

The next day Morticia was working on her latest painting. She was still slightly bothered by Ophelia flirting with Gomez. As if they hadn't dealt with enough of that years ago, all this time Morticia thought she was over Gomez. Sure Ophelia was in a fragile state with Jacob leaving but of all the people for her to latch onto, she chose her husband! What nerve!

Gomez entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Someone's tense," he said placing kisses along her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Why is everyone always trying to come between us?" she asked putting the brush down and leaning into him.

"Because they can't think of anything better to do. Think of it this way, Ophelia shouldn't be here that much longer right?"

Morticia just shrugged.

He turned her to face him. "You don't think I care, do you?"

"Well…"

"Cara Mia, you know you're the only woman in my heart! I would do anything for you. I would die for you. You're the most important thing in my life. No one can ever come between that." He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes that were now shining with joy. "Morticia Addams I swear on my life and all that I own and am that I love you unconditionally with all my heart and soul."

A smile was plastered on her face as there was whenever he professed his love for her. She never doubted him. How could she? He was perfect.

"I love you," she said wrapped her arms around his neck. "With everything I can love you with. Gomez Addams you are my heart and soul and I'm so lucky I have you."

He placed a kiss on her nose. "Forever Tish?"

"Forever my love," she whispered before placing a loving kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned.

She felt herself being backed up until she was laying on the couch behind them with him on top of her and they kissed growing in intensity as the passion between them ignited further.

She let out a happy sigh as he started to pull her dress off her arms. He really was perfect.

Meanwhile Ophelia had walked by the room and heard all of their words to each other. Gomez and Morticia were so annoyingly sappy...and yet Ophelia couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. No one had ever said things like that to her. Yesterday she had wanted to rekindle old feelings for Gomez to fill the void, but as much as she hated to admit it, Gomez could never love her the way he loved Morticia. She'd just have to try again with someone else and hope for the best.

The next day, Morticia was tending to her garden of henbane in their backyard. The white flowers were horribly lovely this year, she could practically see the poison dripping off of them as she watered them and it excited her.

Ophelia came outside and noticed her sister looking grim as always wither her black dress and waterfall of black hair. Ophelia was the total opposite with her white dress covered in pink flowers, and the flower crown perched atop her head of blonde hair.

"Morticia…"

All of a sudden the children ran past. Pugsley was carrying a shovel.

"What are you two up to?" Morticia asked.

"I'm going to bury him alive," Wednesday replied.

"Have fun dear," Morticia said before turning back to her plants.

"You know, I think one of these would look nice on my head," Ophelia said reaching for a flower.

"Henbane poison will make your hair fall out," Morticia said nonchalantly.

Ophelia quickly snatched her hand back and looked at her sister in disbelief for a moment before remembering why she was here in the first place. "Morticia, about Gomez…"

"Save it," Morticia said rolling her eyes. "I know you've been flirting with him again. What do you really think that's going to accomplish? He doesn't care. Honestly Ophelia…"

"I was going to say I'm sorry," Ophelia interrupted. "You and Gomez are good together. I'm sorry I ever tried to take that away from you. I just...I just wish I had what you two have."

Morticia's face morphed into a look of sympathy. She couldn't imagine Gomez falling out of love with her the way Jacob did. Her sister must have been hurt a lot more than she let on. "It's okay Ophelia. You'll find someone who's perfect for you."

"You really think so Morticia?"

"I know so."


	6. Fester Returns

Chapter 6:

Fester Returns

The family was spending the evening in the movie room in the dark watching Halloween. Gomez and Morticia cuddled on one couch, the kids lay on the floor in front of them deeply engrossed in the movie, and Ophelia sat on the chair next to them biting her nails in fear. She hated horror movies. She wanted to watch something nice like Cinderella but the kids insisted that they watch this dreadfully horrifying movie. She knew she was going to have nightmares for a week after this.

There was a particularly terrifying death scene in the movie, followed by a crash of thunder from outside and the door slamming open.

Ophelia screamed as loud as she could.

The lights flipped on the Fester was standing in the doorway drenched in rain. "Hey everyone."

"Uncle Fester, you're back!" Pugsley said.

Gomez hopped off the couch and gave Fester a hug and a pat on the back. "How was your trip old man?"

"It was great," Fester said. "I went to Death Valley and The Dead Sea."

"Death Valley and the Dead Sea," Morticia said thoughtfully thinking of the many honeymoons she and Gomez had taken there over the years. "Such fond memories Gomez."

Gomez turned to find her giving him a look that made his heart flutter. He nearly leaped over the children to resume his place next to her on the couch, took her hand, and began to kiss up her arm. "Excuse us for a minute," he said with a quick glance at Fester who was rolling his eyes at Gomez's ridiculous behavior, then he turned back to Morticia. "We had such a wonderful time there cara mia," he breathed.

"Such passion," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Such death."

"Mon cher," she said.

"Querida, you spoke French!" He kissed her lips passionately.

She gladly kissed him back but realized they should let Fester finish his story. Reluctantly she let go of him. "Later my love."

"Yes, of course," he said trying to regain his composure which was nearly impossible in the presence of his beautiful lady. He gave her one more gentle kiss then went back to Fester. "Continue brother."

Fester wanted to say something snarky but decided to just continue his story. "So I just took some time to myself. I had drinks with some mobsters in Venice and danced with trolls in Moscow. It was a good time."

"We're so glad you were able to get your mind off of things Fester," Morticia said. "Come watch the rest of the movie with us. It's at your favorite part."

Fester turned the lights back out and sat on the couch next to Ophelia.

"Why did you leave the country?" Ophelia asked in a hushed voice.

"I was going through a rough time," Fester said with a sigh. "My girlfriend left right before I could ask her to marry me."

"I'm so sorry," Ophelia said sympathetically. "My husband left too."

"Is that why you're here? You hate horror movies."

"This one isn't...that bad," Ophelia said with a shudder as she quickly looked away from the screen.

Fester grinned knowing she was more afraid than she let on. "It's not that bad once you get used to it. Just wait until you see Psycho or The Amityville Horror, _those_ will scare your pants off...or your dress anyway."

Ophelia giggled. She'd never realized before how funny Fester was. "I'll take you up on that. It'll be another way to get our minds off things."

Fester leaned back on the couch. "I guess we're just a couple of lonely hearts."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ophelia said before leaning back with him. Somehow the movie was less scary.

A few days later, Ophelia came downstairs to find her sister only to find that she was getting ready to leave the house with Gomez and their kids.

"Where are you going?"

"Parent teacher conferences," Gomez replied.

"And the kids are going to their friends house for the afternoon," Morticia said.

"But Morticia, I wanted us to go shopping," Ophelia whined.

"We'll go another day," Morticia said. "I'm sure Fester will keep you entertained."

Ophelia pouted. "Fine."

"See ya later Aunt Ophelia," Pugsley said.

The front door closed behind them and Ophelia sighed. Now she was stuck in this huge creepy house with nothing to do.

Suddenly she heard a bang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Why, she didn't know. She should have been used to this by now. She followed the sound and there was another bang, and then another. Finally she stepped out the back door and found Fester outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

He looked over at her. "I got these new dynamite caps in Venice. The mobsters gave them to me. They're supposed to make extra big explosions."

"I can tell," she said stepping closer to him. "I've never been to Venice before. What's it like?"

"Oh it's beautiful," Fester replied. "There are really great shops that sell some of the best poisons on the world and they have authentic Renaissance paintings of the dead. And of course you haven't lived until you've taken a ride on a gondola."

She giggled figuring he was joking about the poisons and dead people paintings. "You're really funny Fester."

"You think so?" Fester said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, you are. I like that. I think that's what I've been missing, you know? Jacob never made me laugh like you do."

She did her trademark hair toss and Fester caught a whiff of her perfume. It smelled divine. She looked at him endearingly and there was a smile on her plump pink lips. Was she flirting with him?

"Well, um, you do have a nice laugh Ophelia," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. What was going on? Suddenly his heart was beating fast and it seemed to be about 20 degrees hotter outside. He'd never felt this way around Morticia's sister before. Gomez had always found her annoying but Fester thought she was nice enough. But he never noticed until now the twinkle in her blue eyes, how shiny her wavy blonde hair was and the sweet smelling flower crown that topped it, and the lovely way her knee length pink dress hugged her curves. She looked a lot like Morticia but she was uniquely different. Maybe it was her rosy cheeks or her glossy pink lips. Either way, he thought she was beautiful.

She stepped closer to him. "You really think so?"

He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Of course."

"Oh Fester!" she exclaimed before giving him a kiss. Never would she have thought she'd find love so quickly, with Gomez's brother of all people! She had never felt this way before in her life.


	7. A New Relationship

Chapter 7:

A New Relationship

Gomez and Morticia returned that evening. As a reward for their good behavior in school, they took the kids to the toy store and to their favorite restaurant and now they ran through the door with their bags of toys eager to try them out.

What they weren't expecting when they came in was to find Ophelia and Fester cuddled on the couch.

"I love you sweetie pie," she said kissing his nose.

"I love you honey lips," he said. They had been going at it for at least 20 minutes.

"Um, hello?" Gomez said confused.

"Oh hi!" Fester said.

"What's going on?" Morticia asked.

"We've had the most spectacular time while you were gone!" Ophelia swooned. "We watched Psycho."

"But you hate horror movies," Morticia said.

"And Ophelia baked me an apple pie for dessert," Fester said just as excitedly.

"But you hate apple pie," Gomez said.

"And Fester's Italian wine was delicious," Ophelia said.

Fester kissed her cheek. " _You're_ delicious love bug!"

Gomez and Morticia exchanged a confused look while their siblings kissed and giggled.

"So wait a minute," Gomez interrupted. "You two are a thing now? Seriously?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Ophelia said.

Gomez and Morticia exchanged another look.

"Um, yeah," Morticia said courteously. "Congratulations."

"Darling, I don't know what to think about Fester and Ophelia's relationship," Morticia said that night when she and Gomez were in their room. She was laying in bed while Gomez had just come out of the bathroom and was putting on a pajama shirt.

"It's totally bizarre!" Gomez agreed. "Fester and Ophelia have never showed interest in each other before. What happened all of a sudden?"

"She actually watched Psycho."

"And he ate apple pie. He _hates_ apple pie. Mama made it once when he was five and he threw it up and swore he would never eat it again!"

"Well, they both went through really bad breakups at the same time, I wonder if they're just clinging to each other to fill the void."

"Two lonely hearts on the rebound," Gomez said crawling into bed next to her.

"We have to make sure they're really serious about each other," Morticia said. "I'd hate to see them get hurt again just because they don't want to be alone."

"You're right querida. We can't let this end badly."

Being next to his beautiful wife, the issue of Fester and Ophelia's relationship started to get lower and lower on his priority list. "Tish," he said running his fingers across her cheek.

She shivered as he ran his hand down her neck, her breasts, and stopped at her butt to pull her hips closer to his. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. "We'll worry about them tomorrow," she said softly against his lips. As she kissed him again, she rolled over on top of him. His hand remained on her butt while the other tangled in her hair as their kisses became more urgent. Nothing was more important not than each other.


	8. Suspicions

Chapter 8:

Suspicions

Over the next few days, Ophelia and Fester were nearly joined at the hip. There was hardly ever a moment when they weren't together.

"Where's Ophelia?" Morticia asked one morning at breakfast. Everyone was at the table except her.

"Oh you know Ophelia, she takes a long time to get ready in the morning," Fester said. "She sure looks lovely though, doesn't she?"

Moments later, Ophelia flounced into the room wearing a white flowered dress with spaghetti straps and her long hair falling around her face. "Good morning honey pie!" she said to Fester running over to give him a kiss.

"Good morning sweet love!" Fester said.

Wednesday and Pugsley stifled snickers. Gomez and Morticia rolled their eyes. The two of them had the most ridiculous nicknames for each other.

Ophelia sat next to Fester and glared at them. "Oh my god, must you eat so messy?"

Fester narrowed his eyes at her but took the napkin from her and wiped his mouth.

Morticia looked at them critically. She noticed they were often like this. They would be all over each other and suddenly break out into bickering.

"So," Gomez said trying to distract from the moment. "What's everyone doing today?"

"I'm going to poison Pugsley," Wednesday said.

"Just make sure he's alive for dinner."

"Ophelia, how about we go shopping?" Morticia said hoping to get some time alone with her sister to really find out what was going on with her new relationship.

"Fester and I were going to watch another horror movie," Ophelia said.

"But didn't you want to go shopping a few days ago?" Morticia tried to pursuade her.

"If you want to go, it's alright honey dear," Fester said.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Ophelia said sounding hurt.

"No, no! Of course I do. But it's important to spend time with your sister too. We can watch Insidious tonight and drink more Italian wine."

"Okay," Ophelia said suddenly sounding satisfied again.

Later that afternoon, Morticia and Ophelia were at the mall. They had gotten a few things from New York and Company and Ophelia insisted that they go to Victoria's Secret next.

Morticia was trying to find something cute and black and Ophelia held up a bright pink lace bra. "What kind of lingerie does Fester like?"

"I don't know Ophelia," Morticia said. "How would I know that?"

"Well you've spent a lot of time around him."

"How did you end up falling in love with Fester anyway? You two have never showed any interest in each other before."

"Well I've always thought Fester was cute," Ophelia said. "He's much hotter than Jacob ever was."

Morticia found that surprising. Jacob was a personal trainer, a marathon runner, and a vegan. Ophelia had always bragged about how she was dating someone who could be a swimsuit model.

"And, you know, things just kind of happened for us," Ophelia said. She held up another lacey pink and white set. "Do you think Fester would like this one?"

"Ophelia, I promise you I've never inquired about Fester's lingerie preferences," Morticia said. "What do you two have in common?"

"We like horror movies."

"Ophelia, you've always hated horror movies."

"Yes, but after watching them with him, I like them now. We like Italian wine. We like warm nights cuddled in bed."

"Mmm-hmm," Morticia said. "So where do you see your relationship with him in the future?"

"Well of course we're going to get married," Ophelia said. "The sooner the better. I hope he pops the questions soon. Maybe we should stop by Jared and I'll send him some pictures of some rings I like."

"You've only been dating him a week. Isn't that moving a bit fast?"

Ophelia snorted. "Fine, we'll wait until _next_ week. Didn't Gomez propose to you after two weeks? You didn't think you were moving too fast back then."

Morticia blushed when she realized that Ophelia was right. She knew she was in love with Gomez the day after she met him. He proposed to her after two weeks. She moved in with him the next day. After the wedding preparations, they were married within a month. Everyone had told them back then that they were moving too fast, and her mother was angry that she had "stolen" him from Ophelia. But this was different.

"Well...you've both just left long term relationships. Gomez and I hadn't dated anyone else for several years before we met."

"I'm not getting any younger Morticia."

"You're only 35."

"The point is, the best way to get over Jacob is to move on with Fester. He's the love of my life Morticia, I can tell." She laughed a bit. "What is it with these Addams men that's so charming?" She glanced at the black nightgown Morticia was holding. "Honestly Morticia, all you wear is black." She tossed her a different night gown. "Don't you think Gomez would want to see something with more color?"

Morticia put aside the silky sky blue night gown knowing that Gomez preferred black on her just as much as she did. She realized there was no getting through to Ophelia at this point. Her sister was stubborn as a rock, she would just have to figure it out for herself.

Meanwhile Gomez and Fester were back at the house. Gomez told Fester he wanted to show him some new sword fighting moves, but really he wanted to ask him about Ophelia.

The two fought back and forth for a moment and Gomez disarmed him with the new move.

"Damn!" Fester exclaimed as he dropped his sword.

"A foolproof move old man," Gomez said adjusting his tie. "You can disarm anyone who attacks you with that."

Fester smirked. "As if someone is going to come at me with a sword besides you."

Gomez grabbed a cigar off the shelf and lit it with a shrug. "Then you'll be prepared to disarm me. But they say the teacher is always better than the student."

"Oh sure."

"So about Ophelia," Gomez said.

"What about Ophelia?"

"You never liked her before. What changed?"

"I realized what a lovely person she is," Fester said. "And she's absolutely gorgeous too."

"And where do you see a future with her?"

"I want to marry her," Fester said. "She's perfect, she's incredible. We're going to get married and have more children than you and Morticia will ever have."

"Fester, that's absurd. You've only been dating her for a week. You don't know anything about her."

Fester crossed his arms. "I know plenty about Ophelia."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Um…" Fester hesitated.

"What's her pet peeve?"

"We…"

"What's her middle name?"

"I'm sure you didn't know everything about Morticia the first week you started dating her, let alone after you asked her to marry you after _two weeks_!"

Gomez had to admit Fester was right. "Well...you're just getting over Diana. I broke up with Christi over a year before I met Morticia."

"Ophelia is different. She's better than Diana has ever been. Now," he picked up his sword, "best two out of three?"

Gomez picked up his sword knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Fester on this. "You're on."

Late that night, Gomez and Morticia were taking a walk in the graveyard hand in hand. The moon shone above them and the dead grass crunched under their feet as they walked past the many raves of the Addams family relatives.

"There's no getting through to Fester, Tish," Gomez said. "He's completely smitten with Ophelia."

"Same with Ophelia, darling," Morticia said. "She's absolutely enamored with him. I don't know what else to say to her."

"Do you think we should just let their relationship run its course and see where it goes?"

"Love at first sight is a curious thing Gomez," she said thoughtfully. She stopped walking and looked at her husband. "Remember when we started dating?"

He smiled and held her hands. "Of course. I knew I wanted to be with you forever the moment I saw you."

Morticia sat down and he sat next to her. "It was a night much like this one. I remember the moment I first looked into your eyes. It was like you were seeing into my soul."

He placed his forehead on hers. "Our first kiss was that night."

"It was the most incredible kiss I'd ever had," she said running her fingers across his cheek. "Our first date at The Menagerie restaurant, the first time we made love in the graveyard."

"I proposed to you two weeks later. I realized there was no way I could spend my life with anyone but you."

"If Fester and Ophelia are that in love, who are we to stop them? We wouldn't have let anyone come between us, would we?"

"Never querida. I would have fought until the end of my life for you." He chuckled, "Maybe Fester and Ophelia will be married within the month and soon there will be more little feet running around the house."

"I would be happy for them," Morticia said with a laugh. "Little feet around the house is always nice," she said wistfully.

He lifted her chin. "Tish, what are you thinking?" He had a feeling he already knew.

"That maybe one day...maybe one day we could try to have another baby."

He placed a kiss on her lips. "I would love to cara mia."

Her heart filled with joy. "Gomez, I love you!" She threw herself into him and kissed him as passionately as she could.

"I love you too Tish."


	9. Double Date

Chapter 9:

Double Date

"Dad you're dead!" Pugsley said triumphantly. "Cthulhu ate your head."

Gomez and the kids were playing a board game called Arkham Horror. Sure enough, his character was now dead. "Alright, you've got me."

"Dad, do you think Aunt Ophelia and Uncle Fester are good together?" Wednesday asked as she rolled the dice.

"So far they seem to be," Gomez said as he lit a cigar. "I guess only time will tell."

"Do you think they'll get married?" Pugsley asked.

Gomez shrugged as he thought of Ophelia and Fester getting married. "I'd never have thought so before but they might."

Just then Ophelia entered the room with Fester trailing behind her. "What do you mean blowing the circuits downtown wasn't cool?!" Fester said.

"You ruined my hair!" Ophelia said gesturing to her now frizzy and sizzling hair.

"You look lovely like that!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"Long day?" Gomez asked calmly.

"Tell Fester he's being ridiculous!" Ophelia exclaimed desperately trying to smooth her hair. "Tell him he's being impossible!"

"What…?!" Fester began.

"I think it's cool," Pugsley said.

"I wish I could have seen it," Wednesday said.

"Fester is always blowing circuits," Gomez said seeing this as a test of what their relationship could really withstand. "I thought you two had _so_ much in common and shared so many interests. Don't you love Fester unconditionally Ophelia?"

Ophelia's eyes twitched as she hesitated for a moment but then she broke into a smile. "Of course I do." She hugged Fester tightly. "I love you honey love!"

Fester kissed her. "I love you so much snookie love."

Gomez eyed them for a moment. It was certainly weird. He always knew Ophelia was bizarre but he would have thought the last thing she'd freak out over was Festers hobby of blowing out circuits?

Before he could ponder it further, the door opened and at the sight of the love of his life he forgot all about Ophelia and Festers argument.

"What's with all the yelling?" Morticia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Morticia," said Ophelia who was snuggling with Fester on the opposite couch while he lit light bulbs in his mouth.

The two were certainly an odd couple, Morticia thought. Her sister's type was always popular muscular guys who were usually frat boys, athletes, or models. Never would she have expected s match like Ophelia and Fester. But she was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Cara mia," he said in a loving voice.

She happily went over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "What do you say we go on a date tonight querida?"

"I'd love to darling," Morticia ssid happily.

"Ooh, we should go on a date too Fester!" Ophelia exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course sweetie," Fester said. "We can go wherever you want…"

"Or better yet, how about we go on a double date?" Ophelia was so excited it was as if she hadn't heard them. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Of course…"

"Where should we go?"

"There's thos restaurant called Menagerie that we go to," Morticia suggested. "It's really great, they have a dance floor too. We went there for our first date," Morticia said looking at her husband romantically.

Gomez nuzzled her neck affectionately. "And it's been our favorite place ever since."

"I've got to start getting ready!" Ophelia said dashing for the door.

"Ophelia, it's only 2:00," Gomez pointed out.

She turned back and gave him a "duh" look. "And of you want me to be ready to go by 7, I need to start getting ready now."

That evening, Gomez was in their bedroom getting ready for the double date. He had just geled his hair and was putting on a pair of ruby cufflinks from the family vault.

This date would certainly be interesting. He and Fester hadn't been on a double date since he was 16 with their high school girlfriends. Both relationships had imploded that night for one reason or another and the two went off to get burgers from Sonic afterwards. Things couldn't possibly end in such a way this time but with a match like Ophelia and Fester, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Darling," Morticia said as she emerged from her closet.

Gomez's heart nearly stopped. She was clad in a lovely black dress with a tight bodice and long skirt with a slip up the left leg and fishnet sleeves. "Cara mia," he said immediately running over to kiss her.

"Can you zip this up for me?" she said turning around and pulling her hair over her shoulder to be out of the way.

"Of course."

Instead of zipping up the dress l, he became distracted and started to kiss up her spine. He could feel her shiver and it satisfied him. He continued kissing her shoulder blades and started to pull the dress down to reveal more skin.

"Gomez, you're supposed to be zipping it up, not taking it off," she said with a breathy giggle.

"I can't help it Tish, you're so divine." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he continued to kiss her shoulders. "You're so succulent and lovely querida. Come to bed my love, we have time."

Sure enough her heart fluttered at the thought of being in bed with him. But she knew if they kept Ophelia waiting too long she'd fling open the door without a care. "Later darling, I promise."

Gomez knew she was right. He wouldn't put it past her sister to barge in and demand to know why they were making love instead of getting ready to go. "Alright, fine." He zipped up her dress. "But waiting until tonight is going to be torture."

She turned to face him and gave him a seductive look. "I know," she said as she ran her fingers across his cheek. "Mon sauvage."

He couldn't help it, it took her hand and started to kiss her fingers up her arm.

Sure enough the door slammed open. "Morticia, can I borrow some eyeliner?" Ophelia asked.

"Why does the concept of knocking elude you?" Gomez said rolling his eyes.

Morticia gave him a reproachful look although she secretly agreed, then went over to her vanity and found a tube of eyeliner. "Here you go," she said handing it to her sister.

"Thank you," Ophelia said, proceeding to put it on.

Gomez gave Morticia one more kiss. "I'll be downstairs cara mia."

"Okay my darling, I love you."

"I love you too Tish."

She sang down at the vanity and began to finish up her makeup. Ophelia sat next to her and began to look through what her sister had. She picked up two shades of lipstick, one called Vampire and the other called Blood, the Vampire one being a darker shade of red. Her foundation shades were porcelain white, although Ophelia was pale too, Morticia was several shades paler. There were eyeshadows in black, a hazy silver, and plum that reminded Ophelia of a bruise. Figures, there was nothing there she would ever use.

The two sisters were like night and day...literally. With Morticia's long sleek black hair, her black dress, and smokey black makeup, she looked like a dark princess. In contrast Ophelia's blonde hair was freshly curled and fluffed with a flower crown on her head and she wore a pale pink dress that came down to her knees. Her perfume smelled like fresh cherry blossoms.

"You wear too much black Morticia."

If Morticia could have rolled her eyes back further she would have been able to see the back of her head. Her family was always telling her she wore too much black. "You wear too much pink."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, you look like a bubble gum factory."

"At least I don't always look like I'm going to the morgue!"

"You know why I always wear black Ophelia?" Morticia said. "Because it reminds people not to mess with me because I'm always dressed for their funeral."

Ophelia considered that for a moment. "I still think it's tragic."

"Whatever."

"What's Menagerie like?"

"It's absolutely wonderful," Morticia swooned. "Gomez and I…"

"Went there on your first date, I know." She paused for a moment. "How do you do it Morticia?"

"Do what?"

"Make Gomez love you after all these years. I want to be loved like that."

Morticia put down her Vampire lipstick. "It's because we always try every day to make each other a happy. He's my best friend, I always want to do whatever is best for him. And we genuinely enjoy being around each other, he's the only person who understands me."

Ophelia toyed with one of Morticia's eyeshadow brushes absentmindedly. "I want that. I don't want to be alone."

"You have it with Fester, don't you?"

"He hasn't popped the question yet."

"You haven't been dating long, I'm sure he will soon."

"And who's to say it will always be perfect like you and Gomez?"

"We're not nearly perfect…"

"When was the last time you two had a fight?"

Morticia hesitated for a moment. She and Gomez didn't fight at all. "Well…"

"And you make love every night, don't you? Several times a day I bet."

That was certainly true. "Of course but…"

"I rest my case." Ophelia out down her brush and stood up to smooth her pink dress. "Well, as long as I have a man by my side, that's all I need."

Morticia stood up as well. "Are you ready to go?"

Meanwhile, Gomez and Fester were waiting in the living room.

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Fester said.

"You know women," Gomez said entertaining himself by blowing rings of smoke at the ceiling.

"All they have to do is put clothes on? Why does that take so long?"

Gomez smirked. "You're going to have a really tough time in marriage if waiting for a woman to get ready for a simple dinner date is causing you this much stress."

Fester slumped in the couch realizing Gomez was right. "I know, I know. But you know Ophelia, she's so picky and prissy…"

"Trouble in paradise already Fester?"

"No, of course not!" Fester said quickly. "I...I want to marry Ophelia."

"Go for it!" Gomez said. "Ask her tonight."

"No, no, I can't do that tonight. I don't even know what I would say."

"Tell her exactly how you feel. Tell her exactly what she means to you."

"I don't have a ring."

"I didn't have a ring when I proposed to Morticia and she still said yes."

"I want it to be really fancy though."

"I proposed to Morticia on her parents back porch after they tried to set me up with Ophelia."

"I know, I know, but...I don't know, I want it to last, you know? How do you do it Gomez? How have you made her happy all these years?"

Gomez took blew out another ring of smoke. "It's easy, I love her with all of my being. I want nothing more than for her to be happy. My life wouldn't be complete of she wasn't happy so I do everything I can for her. It's about loving her with everything you can love her with and showing it to her every second of the day."

They heard footsteps on the stairs. "Here come the goddesses now," Gomez said putting out his cigar. When Morticia entered the room he immediately went over to her and kissed her hand. "You look lovely tonight Tish."

"Thank you my love."

Whatever Fester and Gomez disagreed with, he had to admit that Gomez was a real life casanova. If he were to take love advice from anyone, it was him so he did the same to Ophelia.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Aren't you sweet," Ophelia said. "Let's go!"

Soon they were all seated at Menagerie. Ophelia had to admit it wasn't exactly her style, it was much too cave-like and the torches on the the wall lighting the room made it feel like she was in the Temple Of Doom. But she had to admit the food was good so at least there was that.

Gomez and Fester were telling a very animated story of how they blew up their neighbors shed when they were kids.

"Of course Gomez woke up one day and said 'let's blow up the damn shed'," Fester said.

"But it was your dynamite that blew it up," Gomez said. "He schemed really, his plan was to bury piles of it underground and detonate it from his room."

" _You_ added the fireworks though," Fester said. "You said it had to go out in style."

"Damn right it did. It was better than any fireworks display."

Morticia was laughing hysterically. She always enjoyed their wild stories of their childhood. "You had to have been in serious trouble for that."

"Oh yeah, we were almost sent to juvie that time," Fester said.

Ophelia however was unimpressed. "Didn't you guys ever do anything nice like play football or go to parties like _normal_ kids?"

"Of course not, normal is no fun," Fester said. "Where would I be of I went out and got drunk with my classmates every night? I did that at home and still got to cause chaos."

"Father said if you put another toe out of line you're out of here," Gomez said. "We set his car on fire after that."

"What?!"

"Completely by accident...maybe."

Fester laughed so hard his wine flew out of his nose and he started choking.

"Oh my god!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"Sorry," Fester said wiping his mouth.

Ophelia crossed her arms. "Sure."

"You guys have done more than blow things up," Morticia said sensing that Ophelia's morale was quickly declining. "You've been on some fantastic travels Fester. Tell us about the time you saw the Northern Lights on a whaling ship in Alaska."

"Alaska is so cold and gross though," Ophelia said.

"I know, it's really spectacular," Fester said excitedly. "I'll take you one day dear."

"No thanks. I'd rather go somewhere tropical and beautiful where I can relax in the sun."

"Why would you want to do that? That sounds terrible," Fester said.

"You're joking…!"

"How about we hit the dancefloor?" Gomez said trying to break up the obvious tension.

"I'd love that mon cher," Morticia said.

"Tish, that's French…!"

"Oh stop!" Ophelia exclaimed before Gomez could begin to kiss her.

Gomez placed a gentle kiss on Morticia's lips anyway. "What do you say everyone, shall we dance?"

"Sure," Fester said.

"I'd rather go home," Ophelia said stubbornly.

"It's still early!"

"I'm tired."

"Aw come on, one dance Ophelia?" Morticia said trying to lift the mood. "This song is perfect."

Ophelia sighed. "Alright, fine."

Gomez stood up and held out his hand to Morticia. "May I have this dance my love?"

"Of course darling," Morticia said with a smile. She stood up and started to head to the dance floor with him.

"Um, excuse me," Ophelia said.

"What?" Fester asked.

"Aren't _you_ going to ask me to dance?"

"We've already said we're going to dance, why repeat it?"

"You're so unromantic," she said before grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him to the dance floor.

"This isn't going well," Morticia said to Gomez as they danced. "I'd hoped they'd be a bit more...sensitive."

"Maybe it's a bad night?" Gomez said desperately trying to justify the situation but even he agreed with Morticia that something was seriously wrong.

"I hope so, especially if they want to get married as much as they say they do."


	10. Breaking Point

Chapter 10:

Breaking Point

Ophelia was looking for Morticia around the house a few days later and instead she found Wednesday and Pugsley sitting at a table with a huge knife.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Playing the knife game," Pugsley said nonchalantly.

"The _what_?"

"Do you want to play?" Wednesday asked.

Before Ophelia could respond, Pugsley was pulling her over to sit at the table. "Put your hand on the table and spread out your fingers."

"What kind of game is this?" Ophelia said.

"Stay still if you want to keep your fingers," Wednesday said picking up the knife.

"Wait a second! I don't want to play anymore...!" Ophelia let out a scream as Wednesday brought down the knife but it landed between her pinkie and ring finger. Ophelia opened her eyes as Wednesday continued to stab the knife between each of her fingers. She flinched each time.

"If you keep moving, I'm going to stab you by accident," Wednesday said calmly.

"I stabbed Uncle Fester in the thumb once because he moved," Pugsley said.

"That doesn't help!" Ophelia exclaimed. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't relax as Wednesday brought down the knife between her fingers. With each tap of the knife on the table, she worried the next one would collide with her finger and she was becoming more nervous with each one. "What's the point of this game?"

"To drive you mad until you finally move and get your finger chopped off," Wednesday said with a devilish grin.

Ophelia was tempted to pull her hand away but she didn't dare. Wednesday didn't stop until the doorbell rang out through the house and Morticia entered the room. While Wednesday was distracted, Ophelia snatched her hand back and tried to calm her heart rate.

Lurch entered the room with a UPS delivery guy. "Mrs. Addams."

"Thank you Lurch," Morticia said.

"Sign here please," the delivery guy said pointing to a clipboard. While Morticia signed, he was looking around the house curiously and more than slightly terrified. With the sight of the vultures in a cage in the corner, the children sitting at the table with a knife, the big monster man who had escorted him in, and the number of other creepy knick knacks around the room, he was becoming increasingly nervous. Ophelia noticed the look on his face and couldn't blame him.

Morticia finished signing and he handed her the box then left quickly.

"He sure was jumpy, wasn't he?" Morticia said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ophelia said sarcastically. "What's all that for?"

"These are decorations for our charity ball."

"A ball?!" Ophelia said. "Ooh, that's exciting! I love balls! When is it?"

"It's on Saturday," Morticia said resisting the urge to laugh at Ophelia's excitement.

"Can I help decorate? I know just what to do! We need flowers and streamers and confetti everywhere…"

"And these," Morticia said dropping one of the fake bats from the box into Ophelia's lap. She let out a loud shriek and the children laughed.

Morticia walked toward the door with a smirk while Ophelia seethed behind her. "Let me know if you still want to help decorate."

A few days later the ballroom at the Addams family house was bustling with fancily dressed people, musicians, and caterers.

Ophelia sat by the food table with Fester. She knew she should have been happy, she was wearing a beautiful flowing pink ball gown with a white lace trim and her golden hair had been piled into a lovely updo. Plus she was at a ball, and despite Morticia's weird decoration tastes, she loved balls. Yet, she found herself unhappy and bored.

"Let's go dance," Ophelia said.

"We can dance later," said Fester who was stuffing his face of the horderves. Ophelia's nagging was starting to drive him up the wall.

"How can you not want to dance at a ball?!"

"It just started!"

"It's been two hours!"

Gomez and Morticia walked over to them hand in hand. Morticia wore a beautiful off the shoulder tight black dress than fanned out into a gown just above the knee and Gomez wore a fancy tuxedo with an intricate silver design.

"Are you two having fun?" Gomez asked.

Fester and Ophelia didn't answer and Gomez and Morticia exchanged a concerned look. "Well, how about you come dance?" Morticia said.

"I don't want to," Ophelia and Fester said at the same time.

"Aw come on, this is a great song," Gomez said.

Ophelia and Fester finally stood up and followed Gomez and Morticia to the dance floor.

Gomez and Morticia were completely in their element when they danced together. They moved across the floor so easily together, their chemistry was perfect, and it was obvious that with every move they made how passionate they were about each other and people took notice of it. Unbeknownst to them, they were too absorbed in each other to pay attention, their guests had dropped what they were doing to watch them in fascination.

Ophelia glared at them jealousy. If only she could have someone to dance with that way, Fester kept stepping on her toes so it was impossible. She watched as Gomez twirled Morticia around the dance floor and their moves so easily fell into step together. She wondered if she and Fester had ever really had passion like that or if it even existed in the first place.

The song ended and Gomez pulled Morticia in for a kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, the flames of desire for him already ignited in her heart, and she deepened their kiss. The two lovers could have easily lost control of themselves on the spot, but managed to reluctantly separate. She gave him a seductive look that said they would make love later. He placed a kiss on her hand, already undressing her with his eyes knowing that later would not come soon enough.

Later, Morticia was with Ophelia gushing about how much fun she was having and about the conversations she'd had with her friends while Ophelia stood with hers arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" Morticia asked noticing Ophelia was not returning her joy.

"No I'm not! I'm annoyed and bored and pissed that I haven't seen my boyfriend in nearly an hour…!"

"He's over there," Morticia said gesturing across the room. "Go talk to him and have some fun."

"When I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…!"

She was cut off when Gomez approached them. "Hey ladies."

Morticia immediately reached out to him and he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"You two make me sick!" Ophelia said before storming off.

"What's her problem?" Gomez ssid in shock.

"Trouble in paradise," Morticia said.

"You're telling me." He placed a kiss on her neck. "Querida."

She immediately melted into him. She hadn't forgotten the passionate moment they had shared on the dance floor and she was quickly losing control of herself.

Then she remembered they were in the middle of a party. "Gomez…"

"Come here for a minute," he said taking her hand.

She followed him curiously. They soon exited the ballroom and went to another room. They were alone. The sexual tension between them couldn't have been cut by a knife.

Gomez kicked the door closed and locked it. What little inhibitions there were were now gone. Morticia threw herself at him and kissed him as hard as she could. The heat between them that had materialized on the dance floor had increased exponentially. Moans started to fill the room as the passion increased. She gripped the front of his jacket, his hands gripped her butt, and their tongues roamed each other's mouths. She wanted him naked, she needed to feel his skin on hers. She quickly pulled off his jacket, undid his tie and tossed it to the floor, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Gomez didn't break their kiss as he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Once he lay her down, he threw off his black shirt and climbed on top of her to ravage her body more. He started to peel off her dress and one by one the rest of their clothes started to come off.

As she looked up at him, his sexy body that was all too familiar to her now yet never failed to have the same effect on her, her heart was pounding and her body was burning for him. She screamed his name as he plunged into her and didn't care who heard her.

After finally relieving the painfully hot desire the two had been harboring for each other all night. Gomez and Morticia returned to the ballroom. But they weren't expecting what they saw when they got back.

"You are the worst!" Ophelia shouted.

"Me?! You're the most annoying person I ever met! All you do is complain!" Fester shouted back.

Gomez and Morticia moved closer past the crowd of onlookers and found Ophelia and Fester arguing in the middle of the ballroom.

"You give me every reason to complain! You're lazy and inconsiderate and the most unromantic person I've ever known!"

"And you're an annoying bitch! I can't believe I ever even considered marrying you!"

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth! You don't deserve me!"

Gomez and Morticia went over to them hoping to break up the fight.

"You guys, what's going on? I thought you loved each other?" Morticia said.

"Being with her was a mistake!" Fester said. "I was right about you all along, you're nothing more than a brat!"

"What happened to wanting to get married and be together forever?" Gomez said.

"I don't need you!" Ophelia said. "I never needed you! I could have anyone I want, I'm too pretty and too well off to ever settle for you!" With that Ophelia stormed off in one direction and Fester went off in the other.

"Should we go after them?" Gomez said.

"Maybe it's best to let them blow off some steam," Morticia said.

"I don't believe this," Gomez said. "After everything they said about wanting to be together forever."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't last," Morticia said with a sigh. "The signs were all there."

"Yeah, but now they're going to go back to being all depressed and lonely."


	11. A Kind Departure

Chapter 11:

A Kind Departure

Morticia didn't know what was going to happen between Fester and her sister now. She had just started getting used to the fact that the two would get married and she was honestly happy for them. They had been in such a bad place before they got together, she hoped things wouldn't get worse.

The next afternoon she walked through the house trying to find her children. They had run off after breakfast and she hadn't seen them since. Sometimes she had to check to make sure they hadn't killed each other.

She also hadn't seen Ophelia or Fester all day. A part of her felt like she should comfort her sister after their blow up last night but the other part of her decided to give her some time to cool off. She knew from experience that Ophelia wasn't exactly pleasant to be around when she was upset.

She went into the children's playroom to find Pugsley tied to a torture rack and Wednesday standing over him with a long knife and a surgical mask on her face. A smile touched her face at the sight, her kids were so creative. She leaned against the doorway and admired the two halves of her heart before she spoke. "Wednesday, Pugsley, what are you doing?"

"We're playing evil surgeon," Pugsley said.

"I'm going to dissect him," Wednesday said.

"And how do you expect to out him back together afterwards?"

Wednesday and Pugsley exchanged a confused look.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Pugsley said.

Morticia couldn't help but laugh. "Come downstairs my loves. Until you can figure out how to make it so that you're not walking around the house with your intestines hanging out, you're not dissecting anyone. It'll be too much for Lurch to clean up."

"Aw, okay," they said obviously disappointed.

Wednesday untied Pugsley and they followed Morticia downstairs where they found Gomez in the living room smoking a cigar and reading the paper.

"There you are!" Gomez said happily when they came in.

"Anything good in the paper dear?" Morticia asked.

"It says here that this guy literally coughed up a lung during a heart transplant."

"Cool!" Pugsley exclaimed.

"Is there a picture of it?" Wednesday asked.

"Unfortunately they wouldn't give us readers the pleasure of a picture."

"That's no fun," Pugsley said. "I would have put in a picture."

"Maybe one day you can be the news editor and put in all the good pictures."

"No way, I'm gonna be Mr. Hyde when I grow up."

Morticia rubbed his head affectionately. "And you'll make an amazing Mr. Hyde dear."

The kids settled themselves playing another game. Morticia was about to start another knitting project but noticed Gomez giving her an endearing look out the corner of her eye. He then reached out a hand to her as he put his paper aside and she eagerly took it and sat on his lap while he wrapped one arm around her waist and started kissing each of her fingers then made his way up her arm.

"Eres divina," he said as he reached her neck.

She let out a cross between a giggle and a moan. "I love you so much mon cher."

"Tish, that's french…!"

Before Gomez could ravage her in kisses, Ophelia entered the room dramatically with Lurch behind her carrying her suitcases. "Morticia, I'm leaving!"

Gomez felt like jumping up and doing a happy dance. This was what he had been waiting for ever since Ophelia announced she was staying! He had never been so overjoyed to see someone leave his house.

Morticia, however, was concerned. She went over to her sister. "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't stay here anymore, this place holds too many memories. After all...plans have changed."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Mom and dad are back in town, I'll stay with them until I find a place of my own."

"Well, alright, if you're sure that's what you want to do." She gave Ophelia a hug. "If you need anything, you know I'm always here."

"I know, thank you Morticia."

Then Fester entered the room. "Gomez, have you seen my…?" He paused when he saw Ophelia with all of her bags. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I think I've stayed here long enough," Ophelia said.

Gomez and Morticia exchanged a concerned look expecting another fight. Instead something unexpected happened: they hugged.

"I guess I'll see you around," Fester said.

"Yes, you will." She held him at arm's length for a moment. "Take care Fester." Then she headed for the door and Lurch followed behind her with her bags.

There was a moment's silence as the moment washed over everyone.

"Fester, are you going to be okay?" Morticia asked.

"Oh sure," Fester said joyfully. "There are other piranhas in the sea," Fester said.

"That's the spirit Fester!" Gomez said clapping him on the back. "You'll find the one for you in no time."

"In fact, I think I might take a break from women for a while," Fester said. "The bachelor life is really for me anyway."

"But what about wanting to get married and have more children than me and Tish?" Gomez said surprised.

"All of that is too complicated. I'll leave the nagging wife and snotty children to you Gomez."


End file.
